


Forever and Beyond

by Cassia_Bea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, Time Travel, Time Travel Gone Wrong, Vergil is His Own Warning, Vergil is a both a hot mess and a fucking wreck, in which Vergil breaks time space universe for Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassia_Bea/pseuds/Cassia_Bea
Summary: Dante is dead.And Vergil opens a portal.Dante dies.And Vergil tries again.Dante is gone.And Vergil once more rips the air.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Forever and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> [Habahabado](https://twitter.com/habahabado) inspired me to write this story. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not beta-read. Everything is Capcom's property except this story.

Yamato is a strange sword.

Something that daddy dearest never told him or maybe it is something that the Dark Knight himself didn’t know when he created her.

He did not know. Would never know. A shame that is. He wonders if Sparda would ever try what he is about to do should he had discovered Yamato’s other power.

Maybe not, his father was too noble. An outlier amongst his kind.

Vergil is not him. And thus, he slashes the air, the familiar dark void greeting him.

Without hesitation, he steps into it.

\---

Dante is dead.

The gravitas of such statement slams into him. Literally.

His brother’s weight is obnoxious, and he grunted when they hit the ground. His arms shielding Dante from taking the brunt of it. A nature embedded deep within him.

Dante is dead.

There is no breath coming from him. None of that tickling his neck when before he enjoyed it immensely. His hands are pliant, and his legs do not hold him anymore. His blue eyes are shut, and Vergil has already started to miss them.

Dante is dead.

His foolish little brother took the hit for him. Enough to grant an opening. He thrusted Yamato deep into Mundus’ eyes. Didn’t relinquish his strength until Mundus no longer existed. Ashes now scatter to all directions in the Underworld. He does not spare the smallest of glance to the fallen crown. His hands preoccupied with cradling Dante after he cut away the sharp tentacles and serrated blades.

His wounds do not close and his blood seeps through Vergil’s own coat. He holds Dante for as long as he can remember. His brother is beginning to feel cold. No matter how hard Vergil shares his warmth.

Dante is well and truly dead.

\---

He buries him at their childhood home. Right at the garden where he still remembers him and Dante when they had been mere children. Fighting and bickering to the point of exhaustion and sometimes even made their mother angry. He always didn’t like it when their mother scolded him, but Dante somehow managed to always found him in the basement. Eyes wet and hiding away. His brother never teased him, not wanting him to come at him with a vengeance when it was their father who did the chastising to Dante. The older halfling never did found him as fast as he did.

And at the end, he did not manage to find Dante when everything burned down.

Vergil eyes the closet, strangely still standing until today. He wonders if Dante ever thought of returning before he had been forced to. It brings about a reminder that he is not here anymore. It stings and Vergil, after it becomes too much being amongst remnants of innocence, walks away.

He finds the shop. Surprising both the women and Nero as he steps out of the portal Yamato made. He tells them the truth and spends five hours fighting them. After not even fumes are left, Lady pulls out a bottle from the bar and walks out. Trish follows her and then there are only him and Nero. His son is shocked and aggrieved. He can only speculate the years between the young man and his brother. The bond Dante extended to his nephew that garners such reaction from Nero. It is no surprise his brother would be protective and secretive towards Nero, the soft-hearted fool he was.

At the end, it is actually Lady that makes Morrison gives the deed to him. She knows him enough despite the brief time they met all those years ago, and most important of all, she may have called the decision as Dante was her long-time friend. They shared a history together. From the look on Lady’s face, Vergil suspects Dante told her something more about them. Quite a huge trust from his brother. He takes the deed and nods.

Yet continuing his brother’s work does not sit right. Vergil has no love lost for the Human World and the only thing that can even make him remotely care is gone. He is alone, cut off from everything in this tiny little island of his. So, it is with almost no deliberation that he closes Devil May Cry. Though he still keeps ownership of the building. The last thing that has his brother all over it.

Vergil greedily drinks it all in. The bar, the desk, their mother’s picture, the Devil Arms, and even the tasteless pin-ups put up on the wall. He goes to his bedroom, inhaling his brother’s fading scent, and traces his hands on his clothes. He opens every shelf, every drawer, every cabinet. Looks through everything and makes a map.

He does not cry and does not dwell.

Until one day he wakes up with the right side of his bed cold and empty. Until he notices the old glove with ripped palm. Until he finally dares himself to look at the mirror.

It is then Vergil howls.

\---

He has never thought he can get drunk, but when the sluggishness hits, he welcomes it. The alcohol is bitter and horrible, by now he wagers he almost depletes the bar. Dante would be mad if he saw. Drinking away as he pleases. His brother is not there though, so he keeps on going.

The place has gradually become too much. The space crushing him from all sides. Everywhere he looks, Dante is there. It is not great. Even reborn, peace will not come to him. Or it hates him more likely. His life is never blessed. All he has known are power, survival, and Dante. The first two are what all he has now. It is meaningless.

His mind is intoxicated enough when he slashes the air with Yamato.

The familiar sight of the Underworld greets him. He blinks. His hand moves to deflect the oncoming blade. His brother’s Devil Sword. Vergil somehow refuses to compute long enough for Dante to land a hit. Amongst his whooping and cheers, Vergil stands up. It takes even shorter minutes to kick Dante to the ground and stabs him in the stomach with his own sword.

The blood is real. The peevish choking sounds are real. Everything feels real.

Vergil can be impartial when he wants to be, and this is one of those times he is willing to accept such impossible thing. He smiles.

He has a chance.

\---

It does not matter in the end.

Dante is still dead, repeating the same sacrifice again even when Vergil chooses a different path. One that requires them going together, instead of being split up that early in their quest to kill Mundus. They each had been too tired with their energy too spent when they had faced Mundus for the first time. He and Dante has still needed to fight throes and legions of demons but this time, they have been having much more reserves to burn. But one thing that his brother never fails to do is surprising him.

He lies in Vergli’s arms, still alive but fading fast. Choking in his own life source. Vergil does not hear his last words before he goes limp.

Vergil gently places Dante on the floor of Mundus’ lair and grabs Yamato.

\---

He opens his eyes and sees Arkham.

The odiously ugly mug is speaking to him and Vergil just notices the innuendo of his hand caressing his blade. This is before he raises that demonic edifice. Dante is still around, probably lazing around in his shop. He whips Yamato away from Arkham’s hand and sheathes her. Wanting nothing of her to even be viewed by the human’s gaze. He goes through the rest of their conversation as best as he remembers but halts midway if he should visit Dante now.

It is highly likely Dante will not understand and after the years of thinking each other as dead by this point, Vergil finds it will be difficult. Thus, he chooses to go over the whole event the same way, as he still needs Force Edge, until his first encounter with Dante at the tower. Truthfully, it is jarring to see his little brother. He had been deeply focused and ignorant of everything when he was nineteen. Now only young in body, he sees what his young adult self had not.

His brother is beautiful and a shameless exhibitionist. The way he carries Rebellion with his beloved firearms is all sass and the coat leaves the mind wandering south. He is infinitely glad he has already killed Arkham and Mary only needs to arrive soon. The young girl did not seem to have been impressed by Dante the first time around, but her father might have been leery. Vergil cannot know for sure which makes killing the human a much better outcome. His brother grabs attention like the little peacock he is. Does not mean Vergil will allow just about anyone to feast their eyes on him.

Their fight goes more or less the same. Vergil holds little back, enjoying the song their blades make which attunes to them only. Yet perhaps he has made the fight frustrating for Dante and his little brother is stubbornly pushing at him. He still wins, foregoing giving him Rebellion’s kiss. It is a mistake. His brother charges at his open back and on cue, Vergil deflects it. Unfortunately, his memory has become accustomed with the future Dante that he instinctively stabs him with Yamato. Usually, Dante would have known to move slightly away but this Dante is not that Dante. He does not expect it.

Yamato pierces his heart and he stills.

His last expression is one of pure confusion that it makes Vergil looks away. Rebellion falls clattering down. This Dante cannot even form some final words before he goes slack. Eyes dimming and his mouth dripping blood.

Under the rain, Vergil lets it beats down on him.

He draws Yamato again.

\---

Mallet Island. Of course, he is not Nelo Angelo or maybe there is another him that is one. Vergil does not give it too much thought.

He follows after Dante’s scent, potent and fresh. He is not far. Griffon, Shadow, and Nightmare are already defeated. He passes each empty place swiftly. Yamato in hand. He can sense Mundus somewhere nearby and he worries for his little brother. He knows that Dante managed to seal him back, yet Vergil had spent quite some time in the Underworld with him to candidly admit his true feelings whenever Dante is concerned.

Very much cliché of him and oh, how the mighty have fallen. But it is Dante and he gladly bares it all over and over again for his beloved brother.

He comes across the artificial demoness who wears their mother’s face. When he was Urizen and V, he could see how much Dante cared for her. It was curious to see him be receptive towards someone who had once betrayed him. Such a soft-hearted person, his brother was. Is.

Yamato takes care of her. Dispatching her swiftly. She does not stand a chance.

But it is another mistake he makes.

Dante dies by Mundus’ hands. No one has been there to push him out of harm’s way. He dies and red darkened his crimson coat. Vergil holds him, placing his head on his lap. He is already gone before he can even recognize Vergil.

Mundus is slashed to pieces. Then after collecting his breaths, Vergil lays Dante on the altar with Force Edge. Their mother’s amulets resting on his neck. His brother looks peaceful.

He grabs Yamato.

\---

Vergil still cannot believe this is his son. This teen is brash, a punk aside from his inherited features.

Nero started to attack him when he appeared. Apparently deeming him an enemy when his arm glowed. Vergil sees a glimpse of the red coat from the corner of his eyes and he kicks Nero away. He never sees this little brother of his. Slightly younger than his counterpart at the Qliphoth yet retained the masculine charm. His clothes are much more covered, unlike Temennigru, curiously they become much enticing.

He would have appreciated the view more if it is not because of Dante’s stunned expression. His hand is loose, almost dropping Rebellion and he has the most dumbstruck look Vergil has ever known him making. Dante’s hands reach out to him, trembling with gaping mouth. As if he has seen a ghost and maybe he is. His brother believes he had killed Vergil after all.

Yet the moment is shattered when Nero gets back up. His shots rankle Vergil, and he blocks the incoming swipe from Nero’s blade. He sees the Devil Bringer, deeming it is a weak point he can utilize, he stabs Yamato into it.

The effect is immediate and makes the whole situation worse.

It awakens the teen’s demonic trigger. Volatile and juvenile and much too soon. He goes berserk. Becoming more and more feral as he transforms. He rips Dante’s attention away from him. His brother jumping into the fray and tries his best to calm Nero down. There is panic in both his voice and motions. Uncharacteristic franticness alien to his brother.

Dante accidentally pierces Nero. He cannot heal as fast as the twins, his demonic lineage granting only a quarter of Sparda. Dante is on the way to hysterics as he holds Nero close. Trembling arms and hands hugging the young child. He looks to Vergil and there is a myriad of emotions reflected there. Pale blue eyes flashing.

Vergil does not give him any answer. His hand already pulling Yamato out. Yet again.

\---

He is V once more. Weak and crumbling in a city that is doomed for the tree. Griffon is grating his ears and Shadow trails after him. It is a month after the failed attack. That much he can gather.

Nero is busy gathering strength and Dante is slumbering inside the Qliphoth. He needs to reach him, yet somehow his want to be quicker is his downfall.

He does not make it to his brother with the Devil Sword Sparda. Becoming slower and slower that much faster where even his familiars cannot hold their forms anymore. He has gone ahead of Nero, separating himself much earlier. Dante has to have the sword if he ever wants to win and this time, V is going to tell him the truth to save him the broken heart and misunderstanding. To avoid direct confrontation all together. They had almost fought to the death the last time around; they do not have to do so again. Dante should be spared that fate. It is the least he can do for him.

V arrives too late and Urizen, in his impatience, has deemed it takes too long. He eats the fruit and goes down to Dante. In his sleep, that incomplete part of Vergil kills his little brother. It moves something within V, and he forces Yamato to heed his call. No matter the toll it takes on his body.

The katana breaks out of its crystal and lands in his hands. Without preamble, he slashes the air.

\---

He wakes up in his plush bed.

Warm and comfortable and with Dante hugging him. Vergil almost chokes Dante by the force he reciprocates the hug. His brother teases him for being a baby then grabs his sleeve. Eva greets them under the soft morning light, breakfast already served on the picnic table.

He never lets go of Dante’s hand. Eating his pancakes with only one hand. Their mother chuckles at the sight, patting him on the head and lets him drag Dante to wash themselves. His brother is initially suspicious at his behavior, gentle and doting. Borderline hovering. But after he even acquiesces to his want to play, Dante becomes ecstatic.

In this part of their childhood, Vergil vows to be better. He wonders how much more he had ignored Dante in the past. It might have hurt his brother than he realized then.

Eva picks on something different with him. She always is concerning them. Though she only smiles at him, noting that Dante has lessened his complains regarding Vergil to her. She is glad they get along well now, and that Vergil is also happy, instead of her expectation that he does these out of obligation. Her praises give him the tingling feeling he thought lost. He is old in soul and young in body, yet he cannot help but buries himself into her embrace. Missing her immensely.

He prepares for the attack. Discreetly training with Yamato during the dead of nights. He counts the days, keeping himself vigilant.

This time, it is him that stays at the house. Dante wanting to surprise his brother for being kind to him. His mother does not tell him that he is going to the town. Intending to buy Vergil a poetry book.

It jeopardizes everything.

He fends off the demons and manages to save their mother. A part of the house is burning, yet it can be suffused far easier. He runs after Dante, cursing his tiny legs to not covering enough distance. His heart is beating too fast and his breaths are erratic. He can taste blood from biting his lips hard.

Dante is punctured by scythes, each piercing his little body. They are numerous and repeatedly stabs him, not granting him enough time to heal. To awaken his demon. Vergil screams and kills every moving thing within his sight.

His brother’s face is disgustingly relieved. His small, small hands brushing Vergil’s face. Besides him is the new poetry book he wants to gift Vergil. He is bleeding his life out and still all he thinks about is how cool and how strong Vergil was. In his whispered words, Vergil promises Dante they will practice together.

The older brother holds his younger twin until Dante is asleep. He lowers Dante and stands up after he kisses his forehead.

Then Yamato opens another portal.

\---

He tries again.

And again.

And again.

Again. Again. Again. Again. Again.

Until he does not know his age anymore. His soul must be old by now. Ancient and tired and so, so weary.

In one world, he accidentally killed Dante. On another, Dante was too livid with him then unwittingly pierced himself on Yamato. There was one where he almost managed to get to him before Urizen but Dante decided that he would wake up without V there, then proceeded to get killed as he did not have his Sin Trigger. At one point in a different line, Dante looked tired and had just about enough of everything, he let Vergil won at the top of the Qliphoth before Nero arrived.

Those are the ones he can remember. Is willing to recount. The others are different. Morbidly varied by how often his brother keeps on bringing something new to the table.

The worst are those where Dante chose to end himself. Either by alcohol, poisons, thousands of demons coming down on him at once, or his own hands. The looks in his brother’s eyes will always haunt him. Empty, dark, and devoid of anything that Vergil can feel his own self cracking.

But it is a fair price.

If Dante is not here, then what is the point of everything? The point of his existence? He is the only connection he ever has. His brother is the only person that can contain him. To handle him. He burns for Dante and his brother in turn is the soothing glacial for Vergil. No one sees and understands that beneath the surface, Vergil is the one who has trouble controlling his flames. Nobody notices that Dante fears his ice which pushes him to become more bombastic to have some warmth. Their child selves might have been sheer juxtapositions, yet in the quite moments, Vergil had been chilled by how nonchalant Dante could be. It is only now he realizes Dante had been pestering and grating him for plays and sword fighting because he found himself lacking that sure and steady sparks Vergil nurtured.

Nothing in this world can replace Dante and someone who convinces him otherwise is a truly horrible liar.

It is always Dante for him.

\---

Death comes to him when he fails another round.

Their wispy voices flummox him enough.

“What a troublemaker you are, Son of Sparda,” they say. Hissing and not at the same time.

Vergil narrows his eyes, “If you have nothing more to say but mere criticism, I suggest you leave.” He puts his hand on Yamato.

He distantly expected something would come sooner or later, seeing how much havoc he is causing. Having Death appears in front of him is a new one, and they just _have_ to choose the worst time possible. Right now, all he wants to do is to bury himself before he uses Yamato once more.

“Afraid not, child,” they say, and it bristles Vergil. “We have been trying to find you. As elusive as a snake you are.”

They widen their shadows, blocking any light and living being but them and Vergil. Yet should he even call Death, alive? A curious thought.

“You have been abusing your power to stop your twin’s death. Yet despite knowing your futile efforts, you keep on going. It shall not be allowed any longer,” they rumble.

Vergil laughs. “Unfortunately, our paths differ on that. I will try again and again until I can have Dante back. You will not stop me,” he raises his chin.

“And then what? If in the billion chances, you manage to do just that, what do you think will happen? A happily ever after? You both growing old and dying together? Oh, dear child,” they shake their head. Pity and empathy inflect in their tone. “You will never be granted that reprieve,” their translucent finger points to him.

Vergil stills. “What do you mean?” He hisses.

Death seem to enjoy him being wrong-footed. “That sword,” they nod to Yamato, “has an incredible power that your father had not even known when he decided to champion the humans. He thought he created a weapon powerful enough to separate and seal the worlds. But he did not know it would go beyond such,” they say and continued, “And it now falls onto his selfish son. Sparda might have been long gone, but his choice and consequence reverberate in the most precarious way possible. What a legacy he left behind.”

Vergil keeps his silence even when he is tempted to stab Death. To pull them from their metaphorical throne.

“Alas, you have not realized that the numerous times you freely use that sword, you erase your own life thread. We cannot find any trace of it as of late. Your brother’s is ever-present, on the other hand, as he is not the one who toys with the natural flow. Where all living beings will have to face at the end yet his is greatly disturbed. The thread tinkered, straining, and stuttering,” they chuckle. “Oh, you foolish and powerful spawn, you think you can keep trying without any repercussion? How infinitely loyal and dedicated you are. Alas, you alone have made yourself even invisible to us and you have erased yourself from such innate end by how much you abuse the cycles. We must say, you provide quite a tragedy and comedy in this long, long eternity for us.”

He stares. Mind reeling and stomach plunging. Vergil thinks he is getting pale by how little he can feel blood flowing through him. The prickly taunt and demeaning jab are lost on him currently. He grips Yamato more, her disgruntling at the rough handling.

Does this mean everything he has done will always be useless? Has it always been for long? He will never be with Dante no matter what? And his brother will always leave no matter what? He has witnessed so many of Dante’s deaths. Too much and too painful. One more death and Vergil will snap.

At the end, despite Vergil, who has seemingly defied the inconceivable notion of the universe, of Death themselves, where he successfully rid himself of that fate everyone and everything is cursed with, he cannot even _save_ Dante? Even when he literally has the ultimate power within his hands?

_How laughable._

He surprises Death when he cachinnates. Bursting out to the point he thinks he is losing it. But his mind is as clear as ever. The clearest it has been ever since this whole arduous mission. He lets Death takes a step back when he has not stopped. Wheezing and howling like a hyena. Like a savage beast given elation.

_In that case…_

Yamato answers him, blade drawn and singing. He whips it around as he looks at Death. Their void eyes answering him. They take another step back. Vergil wonders how many find them scary when they seem to start to cower before him.

His grin might be manic, might be not, but he feels it there. He pushes the tip at Death. Curiously meeting it despite their shadowy form. He chuckles more.

_If that means he is the same as Death now…_

_Well…_

_In that case…_

“Tell me, dear Death,” his voice low and he shows his fangs. “Do you think there is a vacancy in your profession?”

There is a flicker of something in Death’s eyes. Regret maybe or fear. Vergil prefers both. Savoring them.

“I guess not,” he sighs and twirls Yamato in his hand. “Then, we should make one, shouldn’t we, Yamato?” His sword thrills in return. He delightfully smiles.

_And Death runs._

\---

It takes a horrendously long time for him to finally hunt the last piece of Death and kill them. The feel of his blade piercing their being is unlike any other he experienced. He lets Yamato drinks their essence, feeling her shivering at the foreign sustenance.

Death dropped a crown. Heavier and more beautiful than Mundus’ one. He puts it on his head. For safekeeping, it will look far better on Dante. Prettier even. This is just temporary.

He takes a deep breath and allows himself to bask in victory. Purring with his tail flicking. The vitality he acquired from Death changes him. He can sense it, wreathing around him and arranging itself to accommodate his being. And when he blinks for the second time, he sees it. What Death meant by threads. What other mortals and lesser beings might call fate, death, the final destination. An end.

He can see and touch each single thread. Some are similar in coloring; others have different lengths. There are those which have only begun and there are others more fraying but keep on existing. This sight is like a river. A road. A path.

Death had been merely an arbiter. They had no absolute rule on souls and cycles even when they stayed on the top. A mediator whose task was to overwatch the comings and goings of lives. Of the living realm as a whole. The afterlife is a fickle and curious thing.

So, this shall be his new station? No matter.

He focuses to one of the threads. Shining and red as expected. Vergil’s finger glides over it, feeling it humming against his finger, and he knows where his brother is. He closes his eyes. Kindling his newfound trait and goes after him.

_As long as he can have Dante by his side, Vergil will gladly accept this outcome. As long as it means he can live with his beloved brother, nothing is too high of a price._

\---

Dante fights when Vergil arrives. Pulling Nero and the women behind him as he transforms into his Sin Trigger Form.

Oh good, this means he has less trouble than he anticipated with his powers. Vergil lands exactly in the period he much prefers Dante to be in. The first time when he had to witness his brother’s end. Well, that is not going to be thing anymore.

Vergil plays with him. Time a little matter to him now. His brother is spry and fierce. Protective and worried in equal spades as he faces him. Standing his ground. He swings his Devil Sword at him, growling and it sends pleasant frostiness into Vergil’s core. He enjoys it immensely. He greedily has his fill, prolonging their battle. Pushing Dante further and further away from the people he is protecting. Forcing him to use every fiber of his being to fend him off. Relishing in the way Dante stubbornly defies him.

It will be a long, long time before he can do this once more with his dear little brother, after all.

When he finally has his fill and is satisfied, he grabs Dante by his scaly neck. His brother snarls, thrashing and wildly scratching. Yamato already understands him; she moves to open the passage. Dante keeps on fighting, clawed feet digging into the dirt.

The last thing his little brother sees are his friends and family who run after him.

\---

In someplace untouched by time and space. Free from the balance of life and death. Vergil builds his dominion.

He tries his skills, challenging himself to practice them to perfection. Honing them. Training them until it is a nature to him. His being holds no remnants of his past. The one which has long existed and washed. Vergil now realizes why his brother and those with him had been so alarmed and elected to attack him. They did not recognize him. Yet deep down, he knows Dante figured him out at the last moments. If not, he would not have minutely ceased his struggling when he noticed Yamato and again when Vergil spoke to him thereafter. His brother will always know him, no matter what form he assumes. It is sweet and touching.

Yamato is beside him and has been given a form. She is grateful for it. Now, she can flitter about outside his hands. Moreover, she can take on standing by when Vergil is undoubtedly going to be busy when something needs to be taken care of in the worlds yonder. Human and demons alike. Being the replacement of Death has its responsibilities. Ones that he gladly takes to while away the time.

The time when Dante is trapped inside the cage of Vergil’s own making.

His brother is floating inside it. His hair forming a halo and eyes glazed. Vergil cannot wait to place the crown on his little brother. His clothes are slowly being eaten way and so does his flesh.

This the most effective and less sloppy way to unmake and remake him.

To have him by Vergil’s side. For that, Vergil needs to not only destroy his thread thus freeing him of any end, but also change his being to become like his older brother.

Vergil wants the best for him. It does not mean Dante had not been perfect before. Oh no, his brother is always perfect in his eyes. Yet a little extra fiddling does not hurt. Vergil will not be foolish again. Not anymore. Not when he has Dante within sight.

_Soon, brother mine. Soon._

He always changes to his human form when he visits him. The one his brother is most familiar and most loving with. Vergil walks towards him. Knowing Dante will not answer or even react. Yet.

“Dante,” he caresses the name and does the same to his cheek.

His little brother is light and flaking away. His face frozen but still divine.

_Oh, how excited he is to see his new form._

“Soon, Dante, soon you will awaken once more and how joyful that will be,” he smiles. Pressing his forehead against him.

_And in an unknown place, untouched by anything and anyone, the usurper of Death kisses his most precious._

**Author's Note:**

> \- [ Habahabado's compilation that inspired me (Picture 6-7) and they have more mature ones ](https://habahabaships.postype.com/post/6016777). You can also check [their Twitter.](https://twitter.com/habahabado)  
> \- In one part where "Dante always finds Vergil but Vergil doesn't find him as fast after they get lectured" is inspired by a random tweet I saw that I lost[ from this lovely user.](https://twitter.com/Ceri_Obt)  
> \- In one part where "Dante accidentally kills Nero", it has vague inspiration from [this picture.](https://twitter.com/DonovQuin/status/1335591243850530816)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/blankballs) and [My Tumblr](https://cassia-bea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
